In recent years, as a method of generating a three-dimensional image of an object, a system like the one disclosed in Patent Literature 1 below which irradiates infrared (IR) rays and obtains depth information of an object to thereby generate a three-dimensional image, has been widely recognized.
Specifically, utilizing the characteristics of infrared rays that they are invisible to the human eye, the system irradiates a pattern onto the surface of the object using infrared rays and captures an image with an infrared camera, thereby obtaining the surface shape of the object in more detail and more accurately based on the captured image.